Seule vers l'inconnu
by Polgarra
Summary: Un train, une école, des êtres inconnus et mystérieux, des pouvoirs redoutables... Vers qui se tourner lorsque toutes ces choses deviennent trop lourdes ?Je suis définitivement trop nulle en résumé.
1. Chapter 1

**En dehors de mon petit perso et de quelques idioties ajoutées, tout, hélas, n'est pas de moi, mais de JKR.**

**Soyez indulgents avec moi, je mets du temps a faire mes chapitres.**

Chapitre 1

Elle est assise dans le train. Elle a toujours aimé les trains. Voir les paysages défiler l'apaisent, cela lui permet de se laisser aller à ses réveries.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes dans le wagon.

Un homme assis sur le siège en face à gauche. Un homme en noir, le visage sévère. Il semble plonger dans un livre.

Mais elle est méfiante. Avec ce qui s'est passé, elle se demande à qui elle pourra bien faire confiance. Après tout, sa propre famille l'a trahie.

Et aujourd'hui, elle est en fuite.

Après ce qu'elle a découvert de ses... capacités, elle ne pourra sans doute jamais se confier à quelqu'un. Sa vie lui semble desormais être une longue fuite.

Voilà ce à quoi elle pense, tandis que le train file à vive allure.

Les heures passent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Lorsqu'elle émerge, il n'y a plus personne dans le wagon que l'homme étrange qui continue sa lecture. Il a visiblement bien avancé, peut-être lit-il vraiment ou peut-être est-il très fort.

Pourtant, elle n'a pas peur. Quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, qu'elle saura se défendre, qu'elle l'a déjà fait et qu'elle saura le refaire, même si elle ne sait pas véritablement comment.

Elle décide d'en avoir le coeur net, de prendre les devants:

"Vous allez où?"

Il lève la tête vers elle, la regarde. Ses yeux noirs ne trahissent rien.

"Je vous emmène à Poudlard", dit-il simplement comme si cela expliquait tout.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait ri. Mais, là, elle ne fait que le fixer. Rien n'émerge d'elle. Pas de révolte de se faire dicter ainsi sa conduite. Elle se dit que son sort est scellé, elle n'a plus qu'à s'y soumettre...pour le moment. Elle est apaisée, vide.

"Bien", fait-elle. C'est à lui de chercher sur son visage des traces d'émotions, de pensées. Il ne veut pas utiliser la légilimencie sur elle. Même si elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, il ne peut en être sûr et elle est ne maitrise pas ses pouvoirs. Elle pourrait se faire du mal.

Mais aucune émotion ne se dégage d'elle. Pas de peur, ni même de curiosité.

Il continue de la dévisager. Elle ne cherche pas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Quelque part, elle est intrigante. Il n'a jamais vu personne réagir de cette façon.

Pire que tout, elle suscite son intérêt. Il est agacé de se montrer si curieux de ces sentiments.

Au bout d'un long silence, elle dit, toujours en regardant le paysage défiler:

"Vous pourriez au moins vous présenter".

Sa voix est calme, posée, neutre.

Il ne voit aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

"Severus Snape".

Elle tourne alors la tête, lui sourit doucement en le regardant intensément.

"Thalia Mertani".

Leurs yeux sont comme soudés. Ils prennent tous deux conscience qu'il se passe quelque chose et sans savoir quoi, ils savourent le silence.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le train s'est arrêté et un vieil homme les a rejoint.

Dumbledore entre dans le wagon et sourit, comme s'il était le seul à comprendre.

Mais son sourire est triste. Il se dit qu'il lui faudrat les protéger tous deux et que ce sera difficile.

En le voyant entrer, Snape a detourné le regard et s'est levé.

Il est enervé de ce qui vient de se passer et qu'il ne comprend pas. De plus, il a été inattentif. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu lui couter la vie.

"Mission accomplie, Albus."

Et sans un regard, il sort.

Elle regarde le vieil homme.Elle se demande qui il est. Sa curiosité est attisée.

Elle se lève.Il lui sourit. Même ses yeux lui sourient.Il dégage un sentiment de sécurité. Elle sait qu'on ne lui voudrat aucun mal. Elle sourit à son tour, joyeusement.

Il lui demande de le suivre, ce qu'elle fait et ils descendent du train.

Il décide qu'ils rejoindront le château à pied. Elle ne sait pas de quoi il parle, ni où il veut l'emmener mais elle lui fait déjà confiance.

Elle est contente de marcher. Elle aime cela, fouler le sol en sentant la caresse du vent.

Il fait bon. Ils marchent côte à côte. Au bout d'un moment, il commence à parler.

Il lui dit qu'elle n'est pas véritablement responsable de ce qui s'est passé et que de toute façon, l'homme s'en sortira. Une gêne l'envahit et il la perçoit; elle ne veut pas en parler, il est trop tôt pour parler de ce qui s'est passé.

Il comprend et lui explique qu'elle n'est pas seule à posseder de tels capacités. Severus Snape, l'homme du train, ainsi que des milliers de personnes sont des sorciers.

Si elle le désire, elle vivra désormais avec eux, dans leur monde.

Lui même est directeur d'une école où elle fera son apprentissage.

La situation est insolite car les nouveaux élèves ont généralement onze ans, mais il est sûr que tout se passera bien et qu'elle apprendra vite.

Elle sourit de retourner sur les bancs de l'école.

Elle sent sa soif d'apprendre lui revenir. Elle le regarde l'emmener vers sa nouvelle vie.

Elle lui dit qu'elle ne peut rien lui promettre:

-"J'ai vécu vingt ans hors de votre monde. Je n'en connais pas les règles et rien ne dit que je m'y sentirais bien et chez moi,... même si je n'ai pas vraiment le choix",ajoute-t-elle avec un triste sourire."je ne peux, ni ne veux vous promette que j'y resterais. Je veux au moins avoir l'illusion que je suis libre."

Une certaine tristesse s'empare d'elle. On ne renonce pas ainsi à son passé. Surtout pour se tourner vers l'inconnu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Thalia est allongée dans son lit. Elle revoit tout ce qui s'est passé. Tout a été si vite.

Elle est à la fois perdue et rassurée; elle sait que ce ne sera pas facile d'intégrer ce monde d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir être intégrée. Le fait d'être rejetée aussi violemment par sa famille lui a causé un choc et aujourd'hui, elle se dit que peut-être ne plus se sentir en confiance lui permettra de ne plus être déçue.

Sa famille, ceux qu'elle aimait et qui étaient sensés l'aimer et la protéger. Si eux ne l'ont pas fait, qui le fera? Elle ne veut plus attendre quoi que ce soit de personne.

Dumbledore a beau la rassurer, l'apaiser, elle a beau vouloir le croire, lui faire confiance, une part d'elle même lui dit de ne pas céder à cette faiblesse, de ne compter que sur elle même.

Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter vers le monde de Morphée. Elle aura besoin de toute son énergie demain pour affronter ce nouveau monde.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle a le sentiment étrange d'une présence. Elle se redresse vivement. Une petite créature semble attendre au pied du lit. Thalia rassemble les informations que Dumbledore lui a fourni en vrac la veille pour faciliter sa compréhension de ce monde nouveau. Un elfe de maison. Ce doit être un elfe de maison.

"Euh... bonjour."

L'elfe, aussitôt, se penche en une révérence avant de lui annoncer que pour cette semaine elle serait à son service pour l'aider à se repérer.

"Si mademoiselle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, qu'elle demande à Bertha."

"Qui est Bertha?" demande Thalia en se levant et se dirigeant vers une porte.

Etant donné la situation, une chambre particulière avec salle de bain lui a été attribuée.

"Elle est devant vous, mademoiselle", répond l'elfe, un peu indécise d'une telle question et se courbant à nouveau.

Thalia comprend enfin que Bertha n'est autre que l'elfe elle-même. Elle pense qu"elle aura sans doute du mal à s'habituer à cette manie de parler de soi à la troisième personne. Elle espère que ce n'est pas le cas de tous les sorciers.

Elle voit d'ici les dialogues:

"Il vous salut.

Qui?

Bah, lui.

Ah, vous."

Pour l'heure, une bonne douche lui remettra les idées en place.

En sortant de la douche, elle se rend compte qu'elle a très peu de vêtements et pas du tout d'argent. D'ailleurs elle ne sait pas comment fonctionne l'économie des sorciers. Dumbledore a du passer sur nombre de choses.

On n'apprend pas tout sur un monde en une nuit.

Elle s'habille et sort en demandant à Bertha de la conduire là où se prend le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans l'immense salle, elle s'arrête. Le plafond n'est autre que le ciel. Il ne le représente pas seulement, il est véritablement le ciel, comme si le plafond était transparent.

Brusquement, elle prend conscience du grand silence qui s'est abattue dans la pièce.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers elle. "Evidemment, pense-t-elle, il fallait si attendre."

Au fond de la pièce, Dumbledore lui fait signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire traversant la salle le plus dignement possible malgré qu'elle soit fort impressionnée.

Dumbledore se lève et s'adresse à toute l'assemblée:

"Mes chers amis, la situation est pour le moins insolite. Laissez moi vous présenter Thalia Mertani. Elle sera une de vos camarades désormais, soyez gentils de l'aider car elle découvre notre vie et sera sans doute un peu perdue les premier temps. Mais j'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir les bras ouverts.

Sur ce bon appétit".

Et il se rassoit en lui indiquant sa place. Elle mangerait à la table des professeurs et ce soir elle connaitra la décision de Dumbledore en ce qui concerne la répartition dans une maison.

Elle s'assoit à côté du professeur Mc Gonagall. La veille, tous les professeurs lui ont été présentés. Cette dernière lui a parue sympathique sans être collante comme sembler l'être la femme petite et ronde dont elle avait oublié le nom, qui lui avait parlé d'un ton larmoyant.

En y repensant, elle s'énerve. "Ils peuvent garder leur pitié pour eux, après tout, c'est à cause de cette magie que je me suis retrouvée sans famille et en fuite".

Son regard croise celui du professeur Snape qui la regarde froidement.

Il s'interroge sur ce qui a pu être la cause d'un regard aussi furieux. Puis, sans plus s'appesantir sur le sujet, il tend le bras pour prendre une tartine.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall commence a expliquer son emploi du temps à Thalia.

"Il est chargé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Thalia, mais ça ne me dérange pas. De toute façon, je n'ai que cela à faire".

Le professeur Mc Gonagall la regarde d'un air approbateur et ajoute que le corps professorale l'aidera autant que possible.

Ayant fini de manger, Thalia se lève, redresse la tête et murmure:

"C'est parti".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le soleil perce difficilement au travers des épaisses vitres de la bibliothèque. De temps en temps, Madame Pince jette un coup d'oeil sur la jeune femme brune penchée sur des livres et de quoi prendre des notes devant elle.Cela fait quatre heures que la jeune femme est là, à travailler. Même si son programme est chargée, Madame Pince ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'une pause lui serait sans doute bénéfique.Même Hermione Granger, la plus studieuse des étudiants de Poudlard, ne travaille pas ainsi, avec autant de concentration, ou plutôt de désintérêt pour ce qui se passe autour.Finalement elle se lève et se dirige vers la jeune femme.

"Miss Mertani, vous devriez allez manger un peu et prendre l'air. Il est 13h30. Cela fait plus de quatre heures que vous êtes ici."Thalia se redresse et sourit à Madame Pince. Elle n'a pas vu le temps passé tellement l'ouvrage est passionnant. Mr Flitwick, qui lui a fait une bibliographie des oeuvres principales dans différents domaines, lui a conseillé de commencer par un livre sur les créatures magiques. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'autant de créatures existent dans l'ignorance de ceux qu'ils appellent les moldus.

Elle a lu d'une traite, prenant soigneusement des notes, presqu'un quart du pavé.

Cela la motive d'autant plus à découvrir le reste: l'histoire de la magie, que le petit homme lui a conseillé de garder pour les longues soirées d'hiver; les potions dont elle se demande jusqu'où peut aller leur pouvoir; l'astrologie... sans parler de la pratique. Ces soirées sont réparties entre les diffèrents professeurs afin qu'elle apprenne à lancer des sorts de protection, de lévitation, de métamorphose...

Elle a hâte d'y être. De travailler, d'apprendre.

Mais en l'occurence, Madame Pince a raison, son estomac commence à réclamer son dû.Elle range donc ses affaires et sort.Dans le couloir, elle se demande si l'heure n'est pas passée pour manger. Si c'est le cas, elle appellera Bertha. Après tout, autant en profiter.

A l'angle d'un couloir, elle rentre dans un jeune homme.Visiblement, son arrogance n'a d'égal que la blondeur de ses cheveux.

"Hé, fais gaffe où tu vas".

"Tu pourrais faire de même, je te signale".

Elle ne compte pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un mioche.Celui-ci la regarde et un sourire sournois apparaît sur son visage.

"T'es nouvelle ici, tu connais personne et ça risque de te manquer.

"Et je suppose que tu te proposes de me parrainer?"

"Tout juste. Moi c'est Draco Malefoy et ca c'est Crabbe et Goyle, ajoute-t-il en montrant les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnent. Thalia ne les avaient même pas remarqués.

"Super!ironise-t-elle. Elle a faim et présentement l'aspect social de sa vie l'indiffère totalement.

"Bertha!Bertha!"

Aussitôt, l'elfe de maison apparait.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être agréable à Mademoiselle?

"Apportes-moi à manger, s'il te plait, j'ai complétement oublié l'heure."

Malefoy lance un petit rire moqueur:

"Tu parles à une elfe de maison commme si c'était un humain. On dirait une Sang de Bourbe."

"J'en suis une, ca pose un problème?" répond-t-elle en le toisant.

Puis elle contourne le trio et disparait dans les couloirs.Elle a conscience qu'elle ne vient pas de se faire un ami, mais qu'importe.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle rumine ses pensées.Un ado qui veut lui dicter sa conduite!Cette école doit manquer de cours de respect.Enfin, c'est partout pareil, stupidité et préjugés.

Bertha est déja là, avec de la nourriture. Thalia mange avidement.Puis, nourrie et apaisée et elle s'allonge sur son lit et réalise qu'elle est épuisée.

Son aggression, ce qui a suivi, sa fuite, son arrivée à Poudlard...Sans doute lui faudra-t-il un certain temps avant de pouvoir y repenser sereinement.

Elle plonge la main dans son sac et en sort un livre sur les potions. Son premier cours est ce soir et elle veut savoir ce qui l'attend. Ou au moins en avoir une vague idée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Elle descend les escaliers, un peu désorientée. Ils ne cessent de bouger et elle a l'impression qu'ils se moquent d'elle. C'est assez désagréable. De plus, elle risque d'être en retard et elle préférerait éviter.

Le troisième année à qui elle a demandé où avait lieu les cours de potions avait l'air de la plaindre sincèrement d'avoir un cours particulier avec le professeur Snape. Pourtant dans le train, il ne lui a pas paru si impressionnant. En tout cas, pas effrayant. Sans doute est-ce l'imagination adolescente!

Cependant elle doit admettre qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée de descendre dans les cachots.

Arrivée à la porte, elle frappe. Elle s'attend à ce qu'on lui hurle d'entrer. Au lieu de cela, la porte s'ouvre et Sévèrus Snape lui fait signe d'entrer.

"Bonsoir", elle se dit qu'un peu de politesse ne peut pas faire de mal.

"Bonsoir Miss Mertani", sa voix est distante. Il affiche une complète indifférence en lui montrant vaguement les premières tables pour qu'elle s'y installe.

"Vu les circonstances, j'ai établi un plan de travail chargé. Il vous demandera beaucoup de travail personnel. En plus des recherches que je demande habituellement à mes élèves, il vous faudra apprendre chaque potion par coeur. Les cours seront ainsi réservés à la pratique et à ce que vous n'auriez pas compris. Vous êtes adulte, c'est à vous de vous prendre en main, je ne serais pas dans votre dos à vérifier que vous faites ce que je vous demande."

Il lui a dit cela d'un ton sec, sans la regarder un instant, comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

Thalia ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est pour s'éviter une charge de travail supplémentaire. En même temps si tous les professeurs lui demandent autant, il lui faudra oublier plus souvent de manger et ne plus dormir.

Il commence donc à lui expliquer la particularité de certains ingrédients courants dans les potions.

"Euh... Monsieur, excusez moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai déjà lu les chapitres concernant ces ingrédients."

Il la regarde surpris:

"Ainsi nous avons hérité d'une seconde Miss Je Sais Tout, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Thalia est agacée mais elle préfère ne pas relever.

"Et bien, nous allons ainsi gagner du temps", ajoute-t-il avant de reprendre le cours.

Deux heures plus tard, Thalia quitte les sombres cachots, indécise.

Il n'est pas franchement désagréable en dehors des remarques qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de faire. Il est juste sec et froid. Et extrêmement exigeant.

Ce qu'elle trouve le plus étrange, c'est son manque de contact direct avec les élèves. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit un professeur faire un cours sans jamais regarder directement ses élèves. D'autant plus qu'elle était la seule.

Après avoir posé, ou plutôt jeté, ces affaires sur son lit, elle redescend. Elle croise Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle.

"Allons, vous n'allez pas commencer à jeûner dès votre arrivée. Surtout que la nourriture est délicieuse."

Ce disant, il lui prend le bras en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour. Elle est stupéfaite de voir comme cet homme arrive à la détendre. Il connait les phrases et le ton juste à employer.

Tout en marchant, il lui dit qu'elle n'ira dans aucune maison en particulier.

Vu son âge, elle n'a pas les mêmes droits que les élèves et ce serait bien trop compliqué à gérer. Et ainsi, ils continueront de manger à la même table.

Une fois assise, elle se rend compte qu'elle est affamée et se rend à peine compte que le professeur Mc Gonagall tente d'engager la conversaton avec elle.

Au bout d'un certan temps, elle réalise qu'elle lui pose des questions sur ces loisirs moldus.

Thalia se doute bien que il s'agit plus de gentillesse que de réel intérêt, mais elle a envie de parler, d'aborder ce qui a fait sa vie durant tant d'années.

Mc Gonagall sourit de voir le plaisir de la jeune femme.

Leur conversation devient très animée lorsque Thalia aborde le sujet du sport en lui expliquant les règles de son favori, la Pétanque.

Mc Gonagall, férue de Quidditch, est intriguée par l'apparente simplicité de ce jeu qui semble passionnée la jeune femme.

La curiosité du professeur et tant attisée qu'elle va jusqu'à lui demander une démonstration.

"Oh, mais je n'ai pas de boules et il faudrait au moins être six."

"Ce n'est pas un problème? Je m'occupe de tout. Ce serait fait pour dimanche après midi", dit Mc Gonagall d'un ton catégorique.

Thalia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant le sérieux du professeur pour un jeux. Elle se dit aussi que d'ici le week end, elle aura surement oublié.

Mc Gonagall, elle, se félicite de cette initiative. Les week end sont parfois très ennuyeux à Poudlard et elle est réellement curieuse de jouer à ce jeu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, j'ai apparemment pas beaucoup de succès. Mais je persiste et je signe.Euh, au lecteur hasardeux qui semblerait s'être égaré, je souhaite un bonne journée(on sait jamais, ca peut peut-être attiré des gens dans le coin d'être polie).**

Chapitre 5

Le dimanche, lorsque Thalia ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il est même tellement tard que non seulement l'heure du petit déjeuner est passé, mais celle du déjeuner approche.

"Oh, non! Moi qui voulait travailler ce matin pour avoir mon après midi de libre".

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, elle n'a fait que travailler seule à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre avant de se rendre aux cours particulier que lui donner chacun des professeurs. A peine si elle se détend pendant les repas, ne sachant bien souvent que dire et répondant par monosyllabes.

Tout en prenant sa douche, elle imagine les week-ends qu'elle va passer ici, seule, à travailler, tandis qu'au dehors le soleil brille et que les autres s'amusent.

"On ne peut pas tout avoir, soupire-t-elle, J'ai un semblant d'avenir et je suis en sécurité, c'est déjà ça".

Elle se rend dans la grande salle, prendre sa place à la table des professeurs entre le professeur Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore et, comme à son habitude, se met dévorer les plats, ce qui amuse beaucoup Dumbledore.

"J'aime vous voir manger ainsi, explique-t-il, c'est signe que vous n'êtes pas trop mal parmi nous."

Elle lui répond d'un sourire confus.

"J'espère que vous n'allez pas travailler aujourd'hui, il faut vous détendre aussi."

C'est prévu, Albus."

Thalia se tourne vers le professeur Mc Gonagall, surprise. C'est alors qu'elle se souvient de ce que lui a dit le professeur quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait complètement oublié et Mc Gonagall ne lui a fait aucune allusion depuis.

"J'ai tout prévu, le matériel, l'emplacement et les joueurs sont presque tous prêts. Nous irons derrière le château, disons vers trois heures."

Elle semblait très satisfaite. Elle se lève et quitte la salle en ajoutant:

"Il faut que j'aille voir Sévèrus, j'ai un petit détail à régler."

Thalia ne sait comment réagir. Pour couper court à ses hésitations, elle décide de se resservir.

En se rendant derrière le château comme lui a indiqué Mc Gonagall, Thalia constate que décidément il fait très beau, un temps idéal pour la pétanque.Elle se demande si, en même temps que les règles, elle doit expliquer l'état d'esprit qui accompagne le jeu: le farniente.Elle se souvient des premières fois où elle y a joué. Ces parents l'avaient emmené en vacances en Corse où vivait le frère de sa mère. Elle avait tout de suite aimé ce lieu. Les paysages, le soleil, les gens.

Toute à ses pensées, elle marche, lorsqu'elle entend des voix.

"Sévèrus, s'il vous plait!"

"C'est complètement ridicule, Minerva."

"Ca suffit. C'est un ordre de la directrice-adjointe, Sévèrus Snape."

"Vous ne pouvez..."

"Ne me défiez pas, Sévèrus. Je serai extrêmement fâchée de devoir vous y forcer."

"Il sera donc fait selon votre bon plaisir, professeur Mc Gonagall."

Snape est furieux.

Comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire! Se retrouver obliger de faire partie de cette...farce! Des fois, Minerva avait un sens des priorités très particulier. Comme si cela avait une quelconque importance!Il tourne sur lui-même comme un animal piégé et aperçoit Thalia. Et en plus, la nouvelle mascotte de Poudlard est là!Il tourne la tête vers la forêt pour ne pas la regarder. Il ne veut en aucun cas croiser son regard. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, mais il est hors de question que cela se reproduise.

"Ah, miss Mertani!" s'exclame Mc Gonagall en voyant la jeune femme.

"Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ils ont été ravis de cette idée et ont acceptés avec plaisir de se joindre à nous," ajoute-t-elle en lançant un regard explicite à son collègue récalcitrant.

"Mais nous ne serons que cinq."

"Nymphadora Tonks arrivera un peu en retard. Elle a votre âge, je suis sûre que vous allez très vite sympathisées. Après tout, il vous faut aussi apprendre à connaître des gens. Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie dans votre coin sans jamais voir personne."

Thalia est un peu agacée de voir sa vie ainsi prise en main sans qu'elle ne puisse décider de rien, mais elle reconnaît que rencontrer des gens lui sera nécessaire à un moment ou un autre. Autant bien commencer!

Une heure plus tard, elle regrette beaucoup ses pensées, elle regrette même d'avoir abordé le sujet de la pétanque avec Mc Gonagall.

Après la semaine éprouvante qu'elle a eu, elle n'était pas d'humeur à donner des cours de pétanque. Surtout à un tel groupe. Mc Gonagall semble totalement ignorer les notions de plaisir de jeu, Chourave ne comprend rien au système de points pourtant simplissime, Flitwick s'efforce de la convaincre de jouer avec de la magie, Tonks, pourtant très sympathique, vise tellement mal qu'elle a failli blessé le professeur de lévitation à six reprises et Snape, bien qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien, refuse de desserrer les lèvres.

Dumbledore lui a demandé de se détendre, c'est loupé.

"Ca suffit, "s'exclame-t-elle à bout.

Snape ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais Mc Gonagall ne l'entend pas ainsi:

"La partie n'est pas fini. Auriez vous peur de perdre, miss? Vous déclarez forfait? C'est dommage, nous ne menons que de trois points.

"Ca n'a rien à voir. Tonks, attention, ne lâchez pas votre boule n'importe où, vous avez failli écraser le pied du professeur Chourave."

"Désolée, bon, je fais quoi, je tire ou je pointe?"

"Vous ne faites rien du tout. De toute façon, vous allez encore viser comme un pied."

"Si ce pouvait être un autre que le mien", ne peut s'empêcher de dire Flitwick croyant faire un bon mot.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Thalia pour être secoué de sanglots nerveux.L'effet est pour le moins réfrigérant sur le petit groupe qui ne comprend pas les raisons d'un tel chagrin.

Tandis que Mc Gonagall tente de consoler la jeune femme, persuadée qu'elle pleure sa défaite, que Flitwick se drape dans sa dignité d'humoriste incompris et que Tonks se demande ce qu'elle a fait de mal et donc ne bouge plus, Chourave va calmement ranger les boules et le cochonnet.

Snape, dans son coin, regarde ce petit monde s'agiter en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais vu ces collègues sous ce jour et qu'il est bien heureux de ne pas les fréquenter en dehors de raisons professionnelles.

Il regarde la jeune femme en larmes.

Il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas très bien. IL ressent comme une douleur au ventre. Il cherche une raison à ce malaise, qui ne vient pas. Sans doute quelque chose qu'il a mangé.

Pour couper court à tout cela, il prend les choses en main:

"Miss Mertani, vous allez monter dans votre chambre, demander à Bertha une boisson chaude et vous coucher, vous êtes épuisée. Minerva, ne me demandez plus jamais de participer à ce genre d'activité."

Estimant avoir fait ce qu'il devait, il quitte la place pour regagner ces cachots.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Au bout des quelques instants de silence percé par les sanglots de Thalia, Tonks lâche un :

"Je suis désolée".

"C'est pas votre faute. C'est moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça. Je suis ridicuhuhuhule", dit-elle en reprenant de plus belle avant de taper du pied."J'en ai marre de chialer".

Mc Gonagall se retient de dire que ça tombe bien parce qu'elle en a marre de l'entendre renifler. Au lieu de cela, elle tapote gentiment l'épaule de la jeune femme d'un air compatissant.

"Le professeur Snape a raison, vous devriez aller vous reposer"

"Quand n'a-t-il pas raison", s'interroge Tonks, penseuse.

Tous tournent la tête vers elle.

"Quoi, c'est souvent quand même, non? C'est louche."

Sur ces sombres pensées, ils regagnent le château.Le professeur Mc Gonagall se concentre au maximum pendant le retour afin de dénicher dans les recoins de sa mémoire la fameuse fois où Sévèrus Snape eut tord...

Thalia, sans dire un mot, regagne sa chambre, essayant de ne pas montrer ses yeux rougis. Elle se jette sur son lit et, épuisée, s'endort aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, il fait nuit noire.

-"Et merde, j'ai loupé le repas et je peux plus appeler Bertha."

Thalia décide d'aller visiter le château. Il doit bien avoir des cuisines!

Elle marche le plus silencieusement possible, espérant ne croiser personne et surtout un professeur.

Mais comment faire pour trouver les cuisines?

Elle se retrouve à errer dans les couloirs. Elle en vient même à demander si elle sera encore capable de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle est perdue. Dans tous les sens du terme.Elle est seule, ne sait plus où elle va, ni pourquoi.Elle s'adosse à un mur et finit par se laisser glisser sur le sol, plongée dans ses pensées.Une main vient se poser sur son épaule.Dumbledore la regarde avec compassion.Elle ne l'a pas même pas entendu s'approcher.

-"Je cherchais les cuisines".

Sans dire un mot, il l'aide à se relever et la guide.Dans les cuisines fourmillant d'elfes de maison, il la regarde manger. Il attend qu'elle soit prête à parler.

-"Je suis désolée", dit-elle enfin en repoussant son assiette.

-"Il n'y a aucune raison. Il est normal que ce soit difficile pour vous."

-"Je... je suis un peu perdue. Ce que j'apprend ici est très intéressant mais...je vois pas trop où ça va me mener."

Soudain, elle se met à parler très vite.

"je me pose tellement de questions. Je me retrouve du jour au lendemain à posséder des pouvoirs qui viennent bouleverser ma vie. C'est si brutal. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis. Et puis je me sens si seule. Ou que je me tourne je ne vois que des inconnus. Je n'ai plus d'amis, personne à qui parler, avec qui partager ce que je ressens, qui me comprenne. J'ai...j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière, que ma vie ne va être qu'une suite de jours sans but, sans...rien.

Je suis là, je regarde les jours qui m'attendent et je sens toute l'inutilité de mon existence. Votre monde n'a pas besoin de moi. Personne n'a besoin de moi... Je me sens tellement vide. Ça me donne envie de hurler. Et puis j'ai l'impression que quelque chose veut sortir de moi, quelque chose que je ne pense pas pouvoir contrôler...et ça me fait peur.Je... je suis désolée, je voulais pas vous embêter avec ça..."

Elle se lève brusquement, faisant basculer sa chaise et quitte la pièce en courant.Dumbledore ne cherche pas à la retenir. Il a l'habitude de ces confidences arrachées à la solitude d'êtres perdus qui se cherchent dans les limbes.Il les a déjà entendus ces phrases: "Personne n'a besoin de moi...","Je me sens tellement vide",...Il les écoute patiemment, ne pouvant rien faire pour eux. Il souffre de les voir ainsi si faibles et si lointains à la fois, se débattant face au néant.Elle aussi, il lui faudra trouver son chemin seule et même alors, elle ne sera pas encore sauvée.

Ce qu'il a deviné à son arrivée, il en a à présent la conviction. Il l'a senti tout de suite, comme il l'avait senti pour Sévèrus.Peut être devrait-il lui en parler. Après tout il est passé par là, il connaît les méandres dans lesquels se débat la jeune femme. Sans doute trouvera-t-il les mots. Oui, il va lui en parler.

Il a conscience que c'est beaucoup demander au professeur de potions, mais pour le moment, l'important, c'est Thalia. Qu'elle soit prête car dans la lutte qui les oppose à Voldemort, ils auront besoin d'elle, une aide supplémentaire n'est pas à négliger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Sévèrus Snape est assis à son bureau. Malgré le malaise qu'il ressent toujours, ou peut être à cause de lui, il travaille, corrige des copies de troisième année.

"Mais comment ont-il fait pour parvenir jusqu'en troisième année , leur place est au jardin d'enfants."

On frappe à sa porte. A cette heure ci, ce ne peut être que Dumbledore.En effet, c'est le vieil homme qui entre.

"Severus, vous n'avez toujours pas résolu vos problèmes d'insomnies?"

"Vous non plus."

Dumbledore s'avance avec un léger sourire.

"Avec mon grand âge, il est normal que je ne dorme pas, mais vous...Vous êtes épuisé, Sévèrus. Quelque chose vous empêche-t-il de dormir?"

Severus fait une grimace. Le vieillard s'est parfaitement que s'il n'y en avait qu'une, tout irait pour le mieux.

"Ce n'est rien. Un petit mal de ventre".

"Et toutes vos potions ne vous ont servies à rien?"

Le silence qui suit est comme un aveu d'impuissance. Un aveu qui inquiète Dumbledore.

"Ne vous laissez pas aller, Sévèrus, en ce moment plus que jamais, vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'être faible."

"Je sais."

Oui, il le sait. Il est agacé d'entendre Dumbledore le réprimander comme un petit garcon prit en faute. Il connait mieux que quicqonque les risques qu'il prend, les dangers qu'il encoure.

"Ce n'est qu'un petit mal de ventre", dit-il comme pour se persuader lui-même.

"Bien sûr".

"Je vais aller me reposer et demain il n'en restera rien".

"Bien. Bonne nuit, Severus."

Dumbledore n'a pas abordé le sujet qui l'amenait, mais Severus semble si fatigué qu'il ne se sent pas le droit, ni même l'envie de poser un nouveau fardeau sur les épaules de son si secret protégé.Demain il lui parlera.

Dumbledore sorti, Severus pose sa plume.

Il éprouve un profond respect et une certaine affection pour cet homme qui lui a toujours tendu la main, mais, en cet instant précis, il ne désire qu'être seul. Pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il n'arrive ni à l'expliquer, ni même à le décrire. Tout est diffus en lui. Sans doute lui faut-il attendre que le mal se développe pour l'identifier et l'affronter. Pour l'heure, il se sent à la merci de cet inconnu.

Epuisé malgré lui, il décide d'aller se coucher. Trois heures de sommeil, ne seront sans doute pas de trop.

Cependant il tarde à trouver le sommeil, il revoie sa journée, longue de tous ses cours donnés à des ados inintéréssés qui continuent à s'amuser sans conscience des dangers de ce monde. Leur inscouciance le fatigue, il ne la comprends pas.

Bien sur, ils savent que le danger existe, surtout depuis que Potter fait son petit héros, à sympathiser avec tout le monde. Même Thalia Mertani, qu'il pensait plus intelligente et plus mure, vu son age, s'est laissé berner par ce petit morveux.

Elle promettait beaucoup pourtant. L'ardeur avec laquelle elle s'est mise à travailler! La concentration dont elle fait preuve durant ses cours! La satisfaction qui se lit sur son visage lorsqu'elle réussit une potion, c'est à dire presque à chaque fois! La lassitude qui transparait lorsqu'elle marche dans le couloir ou qu'elle mange! En réalité il a parfaitement conscience que la jeune femme travaille beaucoup trop, mais après tout cela ne le concerne pas. Et puis, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y a autre chose, mais quoi? Quelque chose que Dumbledore doit certainement savoir.

Il est assis. Bizarrement, il ne peut se lever. Dumbledore entre dans la pièce, l'oeil malicieux et commence à lui tourner autour en lui disant qu'il peut toujours chercher, lui ne lui diras rien. Dumbledore tourne de plus en plus vite. Il finit par courir autour de Sévèrus en criant et en riant:

"Tu ne sauras rien. Je ne dirais rien. Tu ne sauras rien. Je ne dirais rien."

Sévèrus ouvre les yeux. Le soleil pointe au travers des sombres fenêtres.

"Quel rêve stupide", se dit-il en se levant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les semaines passent et rien ne semble vouloir mettre un terme à l'attente qui s'est installé à Poudlard. Une attente insidieuse.

Thalia s'est liée d'amitié avec "le trio d'or", après qu'ils aient surpris Malefoy a vouloir lui lancer un sort dans le dos.

Elle ne peut pas leur parler de tout, mais ils la font rire et elle s'est prise d'affection pour eux. Harry et Hermione viennent souvent lui parler. Surtout Harry. Il trouve agréable de parler à quelqu'un qui ignore tout ou presque de sa vie, qui ne le regarde pas étrangement, qui le considère juste comme un garçon de quinze ans. Il lui parle de Sirius qui lui manque tellement, de ses parents. Il lui a même parlé de ce qui s'est passée avec Cho Chang. Elle accepte ce rôle de confidente avec plaisir, elle se sent un peu moins inutile.

Pourtant, tous constatent qu'elle est de plus en plus renfermée. Elle travaille beaucoup, y compris le week end, surtout depuis que le professeur Mc Gonagall l'emmène tous les week end à Pré-au-Lard pour lui apprendre à transplaner.

Dumbledore la voit dépérir sans pouvoir rien faire. Il est inquiet. D'autant plus qu'il a un autre sujet d'inquiétude.

Sévèrus lui aussi, s'épuise à vu d'oeil. Il est plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude, il a maigri. Lorsqu'il pense que personne ne le regarde, son visage montre une immense fatigue et une grande douleur. Mais celui-ci refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore, prétendant que ce n'est que passager, que ce n'est rien. Il passe ses nerfs sur les élèves, même les Serpentard en font désormais les frais.

Un soir ou Severus se dirige vers ses cachots, Dumbledore l'interpelle. Les élèves sortent de la Grande Salle en parlant. Sévèrus ne peut retenir une grimace de douleur, toutes ces voix lui font mal à la tête.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, il se contente de regarder son professeur de potions. Puis, il lui demande:

"Votre mal de ventre est passé, Severus?"

A peine l'a-t-il demandé que la douleur qui lui est désormais familière se fait plus forte. Il ne supporte pas que l'on parle de son mal et encore moins des raisons de son mal qu'il connait à présent, sans vouloir le reconnaitre.

Dumbledore profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour tenter de lire dans l'esprit de Sévèrus. Il percoit une grande détresse.

"Arretez, je vous interdis de faire cela." Sévèrus a repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Dumbledore le fixe, furieux. Il n'avait jamais pu avant lire dans les pensées de Sévèrus.

"Sévèrus, vous êtes faible, beaucoup trop faible. Vous n'êtes même plus capable de bloquer votre esprit. Dites moi ce qu'il y a."

Il a parlé fort, tous les élèves l'ont entendu. Tous attendent la réponse du professeur Snape.

Celui-ci ne quitte pas Dumbledore des yeux. La colère qui l'a envahit quelques secondes plus tôt laisse place à sa détresse.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas".

Lentement, il regagne ses cachots sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet et interrogateur de Dumbledore.

L'hiver est arrivé et il n'a toujours pas parlé de Thalia à Sévèrus.

Le soir, tandis qu'il marche au coté de Minerva, il parle de ses craintes à sa plus chère amie.

Severus refuse de lui parler de ce qui le préoccupe et Thalia l'evite autant que possible. La jeune femme n'a jamais plus fait allusion à son mal-être qui pourtant ne l'a visiblement pas quitté.

Il a soudain l'impression d'être devenu un ennemi pour eux.

"Mais non", dit Minerva en tentant de le rassurer,"vous avez toujours tendance à prendre les problèmes des autres tellement à coeur. Laissez les faire, faites leur confiance.

"Nous n'avons plus le temps, Minerva. Thalia nous sera nécéssaire et elle est loin d'être prête à affronter ce qui l'attend."

"Vous pensiez de même pour Harry et voyez ce qu'il a accompli.

Il sembla méditer quelques instants ces paroles.

"Sans doute".

Le reste de leur conversation se perd dans les couloirs, mais qu'importe à l'ombre tapie contre le mur. Dumbledore a été bien naif de parler de cela dans les couloirs en pensant que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Car lui, Draco Malefoy va se faire un plaisir de rapporter l'information au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aprés tout, si son père est à Azkaban, c'est aussi à cause de ce vieillard. Et puis le Seigneur sera fier de lui.

Le jeune Malefoy se dirigea vers la tour des hiboux.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Il marche dans les couloirs. Comme à son habitude, il fait sa ronde. Pourtant ce soir, il n'a pas véritablement envie de croiser un élève à punir. Il fait sa ronde machinalement, en préfèrant ne croiser personne. La douleur, toujours présente, ne le laisse à peine en paix quelques minutes à présent.

"Je suis ridicule, comme si cela pouvait avoir un sens. Comme si..."Il se refuse à aller plus loin. Le sentir confusément est une chose, l'admettre et reconnaître qu'il ne peut rien en est une autre. Mieux vaut nier qu'espérer en vain. Et pourtant, une douce chaleur l'envahit et apaise son corps épuisé lorsqu'il se prend à rêver.

"Ca suffit, tu ne dois pas. Cela t'affaiblit."

Il fait son possible pour garder son secret. Encore un! Sa vie entière est rongée par les secrets. Seul Dumbledore connait tout de lui, de sa vie passée, ou presque.

Il s'arrête. Ses sens développés d'avoir tant combattu détecte le moindre bruit. Il a entendu des pas. Des pas furtifs: un élève. Il connait bien ces pas d'adolescents préssés et anxieux. Il se dirige prestement vers l'origine du bruit. Juste à un tournant il s'arrête. L'élève vient de la tour des hiboux. Il lève sa baguette prêt à démasquer l'insolent.

Au moment où l'élève passe devant lui, il prononce d'un ton perfide:

"Lumos!"

La lumière lui montre un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

"Malefoy! Que faites vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci?

Le ton est sec. Malefoy ne sait comment réagir. Son parrain a des fois des réactions si incompréhensibles. Il ne peut lui dire ici tout haut ce qu'il vient de faire, il ne peut lui dire qu'il a passé le cap, qu'il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Car c'est ce qu'il ressent à présent. Le sentiment d'être desormais entrainé, de ne plus pouvoir faire demi-tour, de s'être lui-même jeté dans un piège, de faire parti d'un combat qui le dépasse et dont il ignore les enjeux.

Non, il lui est impossible de dire tout cela. Après une hésitaton, il lève la tête et fixe le professeur de ses yeux bleus.

"J'ai fait ce que je devais faire".

Sans utiliser la légilimencie, Sévèrus a compris ce que venait de faire le Serpentard. Il venait d'envoyer un hiboux au seigneur des Ténébres pour l'informer. Mais de quoi? Quelle information peut bien connaître Malefoy que lui ne connaîtrait pas? Il le jauge du regard.

"Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà au courant de ce que vous pensiez lui annoncer?"

Le coup fait mouche. Le jeune homme palit. IL n'a pas pensé a cela.Evidemment, il a été stupide de ne pas penser que Rogue, un des meilleurs mangemorts, était déjà au courant. Sans doute en savait-il même bien plus que ce qu'il avait surpris.

Non seulement, il s'est engagé dans un chemin dont il ne sait coment sortir mais ces informations sont déjà connu de Voldemort. Il imagine déjà sa réaction. Il ne lui est d'aucune utilité. Il n'est même pas capable de le débarasser de Dumbledore. Son regard ne laisse rien transparaître des pensées qui l'agitent, mais Severus sait que l'adolescent se sent perdu.

"J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas exprimé trop clairement dans cette... lettre." Il a mis tout le mépris qu'il a pu dans ce dernier mot. Il voit Malefoy lever la tête et le regarder d'un air affolé.

Le ministère surveille les hiboux et les intercepte meme certainement.

Il se sent devenir tout petit devant le regard sévère de Snape. Il s'est conduit comme le dernier des idiots. A quel prix va-t-il le payer?

Severus, lui, commence à s'impatienter. Il voulait le faire parler, au lieu de cela, le voilà paniqué.

"Alors, qu'avez vous cru si urgent de dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

Malefoy ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le professeur a bien appuyer sur l'appellation de Voldemort.

"Ben... pour Thalia Mertani. Enfin qu'elle fait partie du plan et tout ça. J'ai surpris Dumbledore qui en parler."

Le jeune homme tente de cacher le fait qu'en réalité, il en sait peu en faisant semblant d'être vague."

"C'est tout. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un gamin. Pourquoi le Maitre vous a-t-il confié une mission aussi importante, à vous?"

Malefoy est blessé par le ton de Snape. D'autant plus qu'il se pose la même question: pourquoi lui?Sévèrus cache son amertume derrière le mépris qu'il affiche pour son élève et filleul qu'il n'a, pourtant, jamais traité aussi durement. Lui, Sévèrus Snape, ignore tout du plan de Dumbledore alors qu'un môme l'a percé à jour.

"Dortoir!"prononce-t-il en articulant à peine. Malefoy se dépêche de filer.

Sévèrus n'en revient pas. Une foule de pensées s'affolent en son esprit.

Qu'est-ce que Thalia Mertani peut bien avoir avec le plan d'Albus? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier? Elle est à peine formée, cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle connait ses pouvoirs et malgré toute la volonté du monde, elle est loin d'être prête à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses lègions.

Et pourquoi Albus ne lui a-t-il rien dit? Ne lui fait-il plus confiance?

Il se sent trahi, exclu. Il retrouve les sentiments qui l'ont longtemps habité. Il a la confuse impression que le peu qu'il a réussi à reconstruire durant toutes ces années s'écroule.

Et pourquoi elle? Pourquoi toujours elle? Sa soif d'apprendre, son intelligence, son charme innocent, qu'il ne pouvait nier, n'explique pas pourquoi Albus a besoin d'elle.

Il se dirige vers ses appartements, se préparant une fois de plus à une nuit d'insomnie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain, la neige tombe et pare le paysage d'une nouvelle couleur. Hermione propose à Thalia d'aller marcher dehors. Les deux jeunes femmes marchent en silence. Hermione a appris à respecter le silence de son amie et elle-même trouve un certain réconfort dans cette présence silencieuse. Elle sent confusément que marcher ainsi apaise Thalia. En effet, il ne se passe plus une nuit sans que Thalia ne sorte profiter du silence de l'obscurité, seule, en secret. Etrangement, elle se sent en sécurité. Il lui arrive de marcher des heures dans le parc, réfléchissant, pensant à ce qui la tourmente en secret.

Alors qu'elles marchent côte à côte, une boule de neige atterrit dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley, tu vas me le payer."

Les deux adolescents commencent alors une rude bataille sous le regard amusé de Thalia. Thalia les regarde. Elle sourit de les voir s'amuser ainsi. Elle aussi aimerait. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas amusée. Lorsque Ron réussit à glisser de la neige dans le cou d'Hermione, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu te moques?" Harry la regarde d'un air sournois. Thalia répond prudemment:

"Non. Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ça."

"Tu es jalouse, peut-être?"

"Jalouse? Mais de qu..."

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase qu'elle reçoit à son tour un missile blanc et froid soigneusement lancé. La jeune femme reste stupéfaite, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ne la voyant pas réagir, Harry s'inquiète. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en la voyant rire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire. La jeune femme croise son regard inquiet et pour couper court aux doutes du garçon, elle se penche prestement, ramasse de la neige qu'elle tasse avant de la lancer sur Harry. puis elle s'éloigne de lui en riant. Elle se sent soudain plus légère.

Elle ne veut pas se poser de questions, réfléchir. Elle veut juste oublier un moment ses soucis. Harry réussit à la rattraper et à la plaquer au sol, avant de la laisser se relever. La jeune femme court toujours plus vite, lui lançant de temps en temps des boules de neige avec imprécision.

Bientôt deux camps sont formés. Ginny Weasley s'était jointe aux jeunes femmes. Inattentifs à ce qui les entourent, ils ne remarquent pas la grande ombre noire adossée à un mur qui les regarde s'amuser avec rancoeur.

Il les entend. Il entend leurs rires. Il voudrait fuir mais il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Thalia, ce mystère pour lui. Elle rit avec les autres, elle semble, pour la première fois, heureuse. Son rire survole celui des autres. Il le transperce, l'envahit. Il la voit courir, légère, envoyant des boules de neige à tout va, se préoccupant à peine de leur destination. Son rire ne semble ne demander qu'à être entendu. Sévèrus pense qu'il n'a jamais entendu un rire aussi communicatif, aussi attirant. Une sirène est entrée à Poudlard!

Pourtant il ne rit pas, ne sourit pas. Comme si cela lui était interdit. Il ne prend pas conscience que sa douleur familière s'est atténuée, a presque disparue. Il savoure cette paix en lui. Soudain quelque chose le heurte.

Tous s'arrêtent brusquement de rire. Thalia, occupée à courir, a envoyé une boule de neige en plein sur le professeur de potions. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur celui, attendant la tempête. Ils le voient constater de la neige qui macule sa cape.

Un rire vient de nouveau briser le silence. Thalia ne peut retenir la joie qui l'habite désormais. Les autres se disent qu'elle est folle, qu'elle ne sait pas où elle s'aventure. Mais elle continue de rire, comme libérée.

Sévèrus lève les yeux vers elle. Il veut son regard sévère, il veut afficher, une fois de plus, le visage du professeur le plus détesté de l'école. Il croise les yeux de la jeune femme. Son regard malicieux lui fait faire l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il nettoie prestement sa cape en tapotant légèrement dessus et s'éloigne sans un mot. Après tout, il n'a plus mal, cela vaut bien un peu d'indulgence de sa part.

"Et ben, tu l'as pas loupé", dit Harry qui l'a rejointe.

"Moi non plus, je vais pas te louper", s'exclame Hermione en bombardant son ami.

Tandis que la bataille reprend de plus belle, Thalia regarde cet homme mystérieux s'éloigner. Ce sourire si bref, elle veut le voir comme une promesse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Thalia est très énervée. Elle passe ses semaines à travailler, ses week end a s'entrainer pour le transplanage. Même si elle le maîtrise de mieux en mieux, le professeur McGonagall lui a laissé entendre que lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec, elle ne pourait pourtant pas profiter de son temps libre.

Elle va encore avoir du travail en plus.Elle commence à en avoir marre.Elle se dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas suivi la formation habituelle des sorciers qu'il faut la faire crouler sous le travail.

Elle aussi aime à se reposer de temps en temps. A ne rien faire. Elle ne peut disposer de son temps que la nuit durant ses longues insomnies.

Mais c'est différent.

Elle veut quelquefois parler, voir ses rares amis, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Ils sont si compréhensifs. Sans doute,ce qu'ils ont vécus les a aidés à grandir plus vite que les adolescents de leur âge.

Elle peut leur parler de certaines choses, même si évidemment, leur expérience de la vie est très différente. Quelque part, elle se reconnait en eux. Elle se revoit à une certaine période de sa vie.

Mais en ce moment, ils n'ont pas le temps de se voir beaucoup. Pourtant Harry lui a donné rendez-vous cette nuit.

Lui aussi a besoin de parler. Il la sait à l'écoute, sans juger. Donnant souvent de bons conseils, l'apaisant dans ces craintes de l'avenir. Non en lui voilant la face ou en lui disant qu'il est le meilleur, mais en étant honnête avec lui.

Elle lui dit souvent que ce n'est pas Voldemort qu'il devrat combattre, mais la peur des conséquences de ce combat.

Elle est aussi plus accessible que Dumbledore, moins imposante. Elle lui apparait un peu comme une soeur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Lui qui n'a connu aucun de ses parents s'efforce malgré tout de se construire une famille.

C'est serein que Harry se rend au lieu de rendez-vous, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Tout perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prend pas garde et c'est directement dans les bras de Snape qu'il se retrouve. Il lui rentre directement dedans. Snape n'a pu le voir arrivé et n'a pu éviter la collision. Le choc fait glisser la cape de Harry.

"Potter! Encore dans les couloirs! Quelle bétise alliez-vous faire cette fois?"

Le ton du professeur est mielleux. Il attrape la cape d'Harry et commence à lui tourner autour.

Harry sent monter en lui la colère comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve face au rat des cachots, comme les élèves le surnomme. Bien sur, il s'est fait prendre en dehors des appartements des Griffondors en pleine nuit, ce qui est complétement interdit, qui plus est avec sa cape d'invisibilité, et pire que tout en bousculant un professeur. Mais peut importe pour Harry. La colère le pousse à passer outre et lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui même.

"Ca ne vous regarde pas!"

"Ne soyez pas aussi insolent que votre père."

"Arrêtez de parler de mon père comme si vous le connaissiez. Lui au moins n'est pas devenu le larbin de Voldemort. Il est mort en héros."

Snape recule. L'attaque l'a atteint plus qu'il ne veut bien se l'admettre. Comme une gifle. Comme un coup sur une blessure. Il pâlit encore plus qu'à son habitude. A son tour, la colère l'envahit.

Il prend Harry par le col et le bouscule violemment contre le mur.

"Il est mort en voulant vous sauver, petit crétin. Comme votre mère. Comme Black. Comme l'aurait sans doute fait vos amis. Mais cela vous est égal, n'est ce pas? Vous êtes incapable du moindre sacrifice. Incapable de faire passer qui que ce soit avant votre petite personne."

Snape ne cesse de le secouer. Harry sent son bras droit cogner contre la pierre. Il ne peut se dégager. La douleur l'envahit tout entier.

Aucun des deux ne voit avancer Thalia. La jeune femme, si elle n'entend rien, voit ce qui se passe. Une fureur sans nom s'empare d'elle. Comment Snape peut-il brutaliser ainsi un élève, qui plus est Harry? Comment a-t-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur lui?

Furieuse contre lui, furieuse contre elle-même, elle sent une vague d'énergie montée en elle. Et soudain, comme si une porte intérieure venait de s'ouvrir en elle pour aller jusqu'à Harry, elle sent cette énergie la quitter pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

Snape a aussitôt laché Harry. Il a senti la formidable puissance qui émane de la jeune femme bien avant Harry, bien avant Thalia elle même.

Il regarde la jeune femme qu'une étrange aura entoure.

Harry quant à lui se sent si fort qu'il a l'impression que rien ne pourait l'arrêter. Il acceuille cette magie, son corps semble en demander plus encore. Mais bientôt, elle tarde à l'atteindre. Il en veut plus, il tente d'aspirer l'énergie latente qu'il devine. Il lui en faut encore plus.

A ce moment-là, Thalia commence à faiblir. Elle sent son énergie diminuer, diminuer encore, sans savoir comment la retenir.

Elle a le temps de voir Snape s'élancer vers elle avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Harry, dont les pouvoirs sont décuplés ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne recoit plus rien, ni pourquoi Thalia est allongée dans les bras de Snape.

Dumbledore choisit cet instant précis pour apparaitre. Snape, penché sur la jeune femme, ne relève même pas la tête. Il ne peut maîtriser son inquiétude.

"Albus, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop d'énergie."

"Mais pourquoi, Snape... le professeur Snape était en train de...enfin il me secouer et..."

"Elle a sans doute voulu te défendre, Harry".

Le regard de Harry passe de Dumbledore à Snape. Les deux hommes semblent comprendre ce qui vient de se passer mais aucun ne veut lui expliquer.

Il voit Snape soulever la jeune femme avec une infinie douceur et se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Harry et Dumbledore le suivent.

Une fois Thalia sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh, Snape semble avoir retrouvé la maîtrise de lui même. Il arrive à faire face à la douleur qui s'est intensifiée. Il regarde Dumbledore dans les yeux.

"Vous le saviez. Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit".

Sa phrase sonne comme un reproche aux oreilles de Harry qui voit de la rancoeur dans le regard de Snape.

"Exact, Severus". Dumbledore parait presque géné.

"Elle aurait pu mourir. Cela aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, sans que l'un de nous ne soit là. Elle ne se contrôle pas."

Harry n'a jamais vu Snape dans cet état. Ce n'est plus de la colère, cela ressemble à de la haine, dirigée contre Dumbledore. Celui-ci percoit nettemnent les sentiments du professeur mais il ne réagit pas.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de demander ce qu'a la jeune femme.

C'est Snape, à sa grande surprise, qui lui répond, fixant toujours le directeur du regard.

"Elle est la puissance, Potter. Elle EST la rune de puissance."

"La quoi?"

"Allez demander à Granger. Elle vous expliquera."

Sur ces mots, il quitte l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore se tourne vers Harry avec un pauvre sourire:

-"J'ai peut-être eu tord".

Sur cet aveu, il ordonne à Harry d'aller se coucher et de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit.

Harry se tourne vers le lit où est allongée son amie et autour duquel s'affère Madame Pomfresh.

Ce soir, Harry vient de découvrir bien des facettes surprenantes sur les gens qui l'entoure. Il comprend soudain bien des paroles de Thalia:

"La perception que tu as des gens ne dépend que du regard que tu poses sur eux au départ. Ne leur demande pas de répondre à quelque chose que tu as projeté sur eux. Sans être forcément décu, tu iras de surprise en surprise. Les êtres ne sont jamais simplement ce que l'ont voit d'eux."

Et toi Thalia, qu'es-tu?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Voilà une semaine qu'il vit avec cette angoisse permanente, cette interrogation latente: va-t-elle se reveiller?

Plus irritable que jamais, il lui suffit de croiser des élèves, même de sa propre maison, pour enlever des points. Il en veut toujours à Albus. Comment ce vieux fou avait-il pu prendre le risque de ne rien lui dire alors que lui aurait pu l'aider? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? La vie d'une rune est bien trop précieuse pour risquer de la perdre ainsi.

Aujourd'hui il sait pourquoi Thalia fait partie du plan d'Albus, mais cela ne l'apaise pas. Il se sent malgré tout trahi, rien ne justifiait le silence d'Albus. De plus, elle est bien trop faible en tant que sorcière, ne se controle pas et surtout elle est désormais à la merci de Voldemort.

FLASH BACK

"Vous m'avez appelé, Seigneur?"

Sévèrus ne peut s'empêcher de penser que sa question est d'une grande stupidité au vu de la marque qui lui brule le bras.

Il se courbe devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci n'exerce plus sur lui la terrible fascination d'autrefois. Severus ne voit plus en lui qu'un homme qui s'efforce d'échapper à sa condition de mortel, un homme qui a peur de disparaitre, un homme d'une grande banalité si l'on excepte ses immenses pouvoirs.

Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il s'est détourné de l'attraction du pouvoir. Lorsqu'il a compris que le pouvoir magique n'est rien si on ne l'utilise pas librement, mais sous son emprise. Le pouvoir n'est rien sans la liberté, c'est une lecon qu'il a durement acquise, aux prix du sang d'innocents, de la torture, du remord qui jalonne à présent son existence, de ces cris qu'il entends toute les nuits, ces femmes violées, une chose à laquelle il n'a jamais pu s'abaisser par orgueil. Chaque jour, il remercie cet orgueil démesuré qui l'a empêché de sombrer et de se noyer dans les profondeurs du mal, puis du désespoir, cet orgueil qui le porte encore et toujours, qui le protège du monde aussi.

"Qu'as-tu de nouveau à m'apprendre?"

Severus sent le danger de cette question. Sans doute a-t-il recu la lettre de Malefoy. Severus enrage contre ces crétins du ministères dont l'idée d'espionnage pour une fois n'était pas si mauvaise, mais n'a servi a rien. Il a parfaitement conscience de la menace qui pèse dans la voix de Voldemort. Celui-ci a passé tellement de temps hors d'un corps qu'il en a perdu toutes les subtilités, notamment la maitrise de la voix.

Severus prend l'air exité de qui a une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Parfois il se dit qu'il aurait pu avoir une grande carrière de comédien chez les moldus.

"Seigneur, la nouvelle élève qui est arrivé il y a deux mois est d'une grande importance."

Savourant son effet, il constate que Voldemort contient son impatience. Albus a beau lui dire d'être prudent, et bien qu'il ait conscience des dangers qu'il encoure, il ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier ce jeu de cache-cache permanent qui s'est désormais instauré avec le mage noir, qui ne cesse de douter de lui, mais qui a besoin de lui.

-"C'est une rune de puissance, mais elle ne sait pas encore se contrôler."

Les sourcils du sorcier frémissent. Son espion a fait du bon travail, mais le doute quil'habite à son sujet l'empêche de le reconnaître.

-"Qu'elle est ta solution?"

Le piège est si gros que Severus ne peut retenir un demi-sourire moqueur que le Seigneur prend pour un sourire sournois, ne voyant pas ses yeux penchés vers le sol.

"Et bien, elle est actuellement inconsciente. Rien ne dit qu'elle s'éveillera un jour. Laissons la Belle au bois dormant dormir. Ces amis continueront de se désespérer de son réveil et seront occupés ailleurs ou du moins un peu moins sur leurs gardes."

"Et si elle se réveille."

"Elle était complétement perdue dès son arrivée, elle ne se fait pas à ces pouvoirs. Ce sera bien pire après son réveil, si elle se réveille. Il suffira qu'une bonne âme l'influence un peu pour qu'elle choisisse le bon camp."

"Je te laisse ce soin, tu es le mieux placé, mais ne me décois pas!"

"Je ferais de mon mieux, maître."

Voldemort lui fait signe de se retirer. Il a percu la vérité des propos de son mangemort et réconforté dans l'idée de sa servitude, il le laisse repartir. Pour cette fois...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Albus entre dans l'infirmerie. Harry est dans un coin, silencieux. A côté du lit se trouve Severus Snape qui, chaque jour, vient examiner la jeune femme.

"Severus, toujours rien?"

L'homme en noir se contente de bouger la tête. Deux semaines que Thalia Mertani est inconsciente. Il consacre tout son temps libre, négligeant même les devoirs de ses élèves, à faire des recherches, à trouver un autre moyen de la ramener à la vie.

Chaque jour, lorsqu'il se rend à l'infirmerie, il doit supporter la présence de Potter. L'adolescent le regarde à peine, il ne quitte pas le lit des yeux. Son regard n'est qu'une longue prière. Severus sait ce qu'il ressent, le sentiment de cupabilité et d'impuissance qui accompagne chaque seconde. Il pourrait lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il n'y pouvait rien, que si ce n'avait pas été lui cela aurait quelqu'un d'autre. Il se contente de poser son regard froid sur l'adolescent perdu. De toute facon, il a pris une décision. Qu'importe les dires d'Albus, aujourd'hui, il agira.

Albus est entré dans la chambre, c'est lui qui l'a fait appelé, au cas ou... Tellement de choses peuvent arriver pendant ce qu'il va tenter. Leurs regards se croisent. Albus comprend auusitot pourquoi il l'a appelé.

"Non, Severus! Je vous interdis. Cela n'a jamais été tenté. Les conséquences peuvent être terribles, pour tous les deux."

"Si j'échoue, vous saurez au moins que ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut chercher!"

La phrase se veut sarcastique, mais le ton est celui d'un homme fatigué.

"Vous êtes trop faible pour cela."

Mais Albus a vu dans le regard de Severus que rien ne pourra l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a décidé. Déjà Severus a fermé les yeux. Il pose ses mains sur celles de Thalia. Harry, qu'aucun des deux n'a pensé à faire sortir, voit son professeur s'entourer d'une faible aura qui s'intensifie d'instants en instants. Il a l'impression de voir comme un flux passé de Snape à la forme allongée. Il sent étrangement hors de la scène à laquelle il assiste. Il regarde Dumbledore et saisit son sentiment d'impuissance.

Celui-ci voit son protégé se vider de son énergie vitale. Il connait l'issue de ce combat. Jamais cela n'a été fait auparavant. Une rune ne peut communiquer ou même compenser le pouvoir d'une autre, leur fonctionnement est trop différent. Il sait que toute l'énergie que Sévèrus envoie ricoche sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il voit déjà celui-ci faiblir. Et pourtant il n'ose l'interrompre. Il espère que Sévérus aura suffisemment de force pour garder le controle.

En effet, Severus a le visage crispé. Toute son énergie est tournée vers Thalia. Ses jambes commencent à céder sous la tension. Brusquement il se retrouve à genoux à coté du lit. Mais ne lâche pas. Il maintient le couloir ouvert. En le voyant s'affaisser, ni Albus , ni même Harry ne peuvent se retenir de s'approcher.

Un faible "non" sort de la bouche de Snape pour les tenir à distance.

L'énergie qu'il déploie est telle que son aura ne cesse de s'amplifier, de s'aggrandir. D'un léger rose pâle au départ, elle est passée à un rouge vif, teinté de marron. Soudain Severus sent comme une félure de l'autre coté du couloir. Dans un dernier effort, il projette son énergie dessus avant de fermer le couloir et de s'affaler sur le sol. Un horrible mal de tête lui fait perdre conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il n'entend plus que le bruit incessant et sourd du sang qui afflue à son cerveau, qui résonne. Albus a appelé Madame Pomfresh et se précipite sur Severus.

"Severus. Severus."

Harry qui n'a pas bougé, regarde la scène. Il ne sait comment réagir réalisant que cet homme, qu'il a toujours détesté et qu'il déteste toujours, vient une fois de plus de risquer sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un.

Il s'approche, avise la carafe et le verre sur la table de chevet de Thalia. Il verse de l'eau dans le verre et s'agenouille près de cet homme injuste et sévère. Lentement, il porte le verre aux lèvres de son professeur honni, puis, toujours très lentement, il le fait boire tout en lui maintenant la tête. Au bout de quelques instants, Severus semble émergé. Les yeux toujours fermés, il tente de bouger les lèvres et un murmure s'échappe de lui:

-"Merci Potter."

Pas de sarcasme, d'ironie, de sécheresse. Un simple merci.

Voyant que Severus est hors de danger, Albus se laisse aller à des démonstrations d'amitié. Il sert briévement l'homme dans ses bras:

"Merci Merlin. Tu es sauf."

Puis se reculant un peu, il regarde Severus avec une lueur de soulagement et d'amusement à la fois:

"Il faudra quand même que tu perdes ce gout du martyr et cette tendance suicidaire."

Severus ébauche un faible sourire à l'adresse du directeur et tente de se relever.

"Ne bougez pas. Je m'occupe bientot de vous." Maddame pomfresh est penché sur le corps de Thalia Mertani et semble intriguée.

"Je percois de l'énergie. Faible mais présente. Je pense que maintenant, on peut dire qu'elle est tirée d'affaire. Mais ce sera risque d'êrte long avant qu'elle ne s'éveille et encore plus avant qu'elle ne puisse faire de la magie."

Puis elle se tourne vers Severus.

Harry sent un grand poids quitter sa poitrine. Impulsivement, il se relève et se précipite vers la porte. Alors il se tourne vers Dumbledore avec un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci hoche la tête en souriant et il quitte l'infirmerie en courant pour aller prévenir ses amis.

Il n'entend pas la faible voix de son professeur de potions dire d'un ton méprisant:

"Toujours aussi impulsif, ces griffondors!"

Ni le rire de Dumbledore qui suit cette déclaration.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne décevra pas les quelques personnes qui me soutiennent et que je remercie: Merci!**

**Oui, je sais, il est encore très court! lol**

Chapitre 14

Cela fait plus de deux jours que Severus Snape dort. L'énergie qu'il a utilisé l'a complétement vidé. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces et dormir est encore la meilleure facon. Officiellement, le professeur de potions est atteint d'une petite grippe. Ce qu'il en est en réalité, seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione le savent parmi les élèves. D'autant plus qu'après chaque cours, ils passent à l'infirmerie voir Thalia. Madame Pomfresh a beau leur répéter que la jeune femme ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, ils espèrent à chaque venue.

"On y va?" demande Harry. Une autre raison le pousse à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

S'il n'a pas perdu la haine viscérale qui l'unit au professeur de potions et s'il reste persuadé qu'on ne peut lui faire confiance, il est néanmoins curieux de le voir sortit de son étrange sommeil. En réalité, cette curiosité est partagé par Hermione,mais pour une toute autre raison. Le cours de rune que Hermione suit avec passion n'a jamais évoqué cette étrange possibilité des êtres-runes. Même dans les livres de la bibliothèque, elle n'a trouvé que peu d'informations à ce sujet. Elle a hâte de voir le professeur sur pied pour pouvoir le harceler de questions.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie, le professeur de métamorphose est déjà là, prés du lit de son collègue, qui semble s'être éveillé. Ils entrent silencieusement, espèrant ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Il était temps que vous vous réveillez! Albus commencait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de ne pas intervenir. Non, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Je ne veux pas vous faire la morale et vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plait, mais à condition que vous ne mettiez personne en danger. Enfin, comment aurions-nous fait si les conséquences avaient été graves? Nous avons besoin de vous, alors faites un peu attention..."

"Ravi de constater que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Minerva", répond le malade qui n'a visiblement rien perdu de son ironie.

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiéte, bougre d'idiot", s'agace Minerva en lui tapant sur le bras.

"Si vous pouviez cesser vos démonstrations d'amitié, cela me ferait le plus grand bien", dit Severus en se prenant le bras d'un air douloureux comme si elle venait de le frapper violemment.

"Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé que vous soyez encore plus désagréable alité. Est-il possible d'être aussi insupportable?"

Les trois amis assistent, médusés, à cet échange pour le moins insolite. Ron ne peut retenir un hoquet. Les deux professeurs se tournent vers eux, surpris dans leur boutades quotidiennes. Minerva décide de laisser la place. Elle salue son collègue, comme si de rien n'était, et en croisant les trois griffondors, elle leur conseille de ne pas manquer trop de cours.

Severus décide quant à lui de les ignorer. Il se cale contre les oreillers et, croisant les bras, commence à fixer le plafond en espèrant qu'ils partent bientôt. Cependant, une certaine élève n'est pas décidé à lui accorder ce bienfait.

"Il est étrange qu'elle ne s'éveille pas. Normalement, l'énergie qu'elle a recu devrait suffir. Elle devrait se ressourcer d'elle même à présent, je ne comprend pas. J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'explique..."

"Miss Granger! je suis alité, non stupide. Je ne tomberais pas dans un piège aussi grossier. Vous n'avez pas à savoir ce qui vous tracasse. Il serait temps que vous apprenniez à réfreindre votre curiosité."

"Mais..."

"Suffit. Cela ne fait pas partie de votre programme. Maintenant sortez! Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici."

Satisfait, il voit les trois griffondors quitter la pièce.

Son regard se pose sur sa camarade de chambrée, profondément endormie, ses cheveux bruns encadrant l'ovale parfait de son visage. Objectivement il ne peut nier le charme de la jeune femme. Il repense à sa dernière rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce qu'il a dit: "Il suffira qu'une bonne âme l'influence un peu pour qu'elle choisisse le bon camp." En aura-t-il fini un jour avec ses phrases à double sens?

Toujours est-il qu'à présent, il lui faut aller jusqu'au bout, même s'il ne sait pas encore par quel moyen. Si fragile qu'elle ait l'air, Thalia Mertani ne se laissera certainement pas manipuler. Il aura une fois encore besoin de toutes ces facultés, or il a conscience que depuis quelques mois, elles sont amenuisées. Il en connaît la cause, mais il ne peut rien y faire qu'attendre, attendre que son mal cesse et disparaisse, ou bien attendre de pouvoir vivre avec.

Il préfère éloigner ses pensées de ce sujet et repense à son but à venir, à comment l'atteindre.

De nouveau, il regarde Thalia. sans doute devra-t-il lui donner des cours particuliers en plus, pour Apprendre à contrôler sa rune, lui expliquer tout ce que les livres ne disent pas à ce sujet, c'est-à-dire beaucoup et peu à la fois. Peut-être pourra-t-il mettre ces heures à profit. Epuisé malgré lui par tant de pensées et les quelques visites, même si toutes ne lui étaient pas destinées, il s'endort ainsi, la tête penchée vers le bord du lit. Lorsque madame Pomfresh entre voir ses patient, elle reste abasourdi du spectacle de ces deux êtres qui dorment paisiblement, tournés l'un vers l'autre et ne peut retenir un sourire. Evidemment, madame Pomfresh est une incorrigible romantique et se laisse parfois entraîner loin des réalités.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je vous demande bien pardon, je sais que ca fait un certain temps que j'ai pas publier de nouveaux chapitres, mais j'arrive pas à être régulière, entre la fac, le copain, mon assoc et son journal, je suis vte débordée. Pardon, pardon ! Et merci à ceux qui me lisent.**

Chapitre 15

Thalia s'ennuie. Thalia ne sait pas quoi faire. Thalia se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Thalia soupire. Thalia rouspète après madame Pomfresh qui ne veut pas la laisser quitter l'infirmerie. Thalia voit le temps passer sans rien faire. Thalia n'a le droit de rien faire. Alors Thalia réfléchie. Thalia rumine. Et Thalia finit par déprimer. Thalia se morfond. Thalia pleure. Thalia renifle et se mouche. Thalia se cache dans ses draps qu'elle ne supporte plus. Thalia aimerait se lever et quitter cette pièce. Mais voilà, Thalia ne peut pas se lever. Thalia ne peut pas marcher. Thalia n'a plus aucune force.  
Thalia hurle au dedans d'elle, prisonnière de ce corps mou et sans énergie.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione ne viennent plus la voir depuis des jours. Elle se souvient de la dernière fois où ils sont venus.  
"Heureusement qu'il pleut, sinon, nous n'aurions jamais eu le coeur de travailler aujourd'hui."  
Lequel avait prononcé cette phrase, elle ne sait plus, mais cela avait été la phrase de trop. Elle leur avait balancé leur soi-disant amitié, qui n'était que pitié, leur geignement de mômes capricieux, leur force, leurs jambes à la figure avant de leur ordonner de sortir et de ne plus revenir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux.  
Aujourd'hui, bien sur, elle regrette, mais trop orgueilleuse pour le reconnaître, elle préfère encore sa solitude et son ennui. Dumbledore qui vient la voir parfois refuse de la laisser reprendre des cours, et même de lire. Si elle ne peut exercer ses pouvoirs, qu'elle puisse au moins lire des livres de cours. Mais pour une raison mystérieuse, Albus Dumbledore se montre inflexible.  
Et Thalia s'étiole peu à peu, se refermant sur elle-même.  
Madame Pomfresh voit la jeune femme dépérir jour après jour, si bien qu'un mercredi matin, c'est elle-même qui va trouver le directeur.  
"Enfin Albus, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. Vous n'en avez pas le droit. La pauvre petite, si vous la voyez toute la journée! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très bien avant cette histoire!"  
"Je sais bien Pompom. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'agir. Cela ne doit pas se passer ainsi."  
"Et comment cela doit-il se passer?"  
Devant le regard malicieux d'Albus, elle comprend qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse et se hausse les épaules, un brin exaspéré par les manières du directeur de Poudlard:  
-"Enfin, je vous aurais prévenu. Moi, je ne répond plus de rien."

La rumeur de l'état de la malade a bientôt fait le tour de Poudlard.  
A la sortie d'un cour de métamorphoses, Ron, Harry et Hermione se demandent que faire.  
-"On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état là."  
-"Enfin, Hermione, tu as bien vu, la dernière fois comment elle nous a envoyé bouler. Si c'est pour subir ca encore une fois, merci bien.  
-"Ce n'était pas si terrible, et puis c'est parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien.  
Tu peux me dire, Ron Weasley, à quoi servent les amis sinon à être là quand ca va pas?"  
-"Oui, mais elle, elle va jamais bien."  
-"Ron!!! Comment peux-tu dire ça!"  
-"Il a pas tord. On l'a pas vu souvent joyeuse depuis son arrivée."  
-"Harry, toi aussi, tu deviens stupide et inhumain. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle a vécu avant d'arriver. A force de devoir combattre Voldemort, tu vas finir par ne plus ressentir de compassion, comme lui."  
Et Hermione de les planter, Ron stupéfait et Harry furieux de l'insinuation de son amie.  
Cependant dans les couloirs, un personnage n'a rien perdu de la conversation et décide d'agir.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Hermione se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'a aucune idée de comment elle va bien pouvoir entrer mais il faut absolument qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle sache ce qu'elle doit faire pour aider Thalia et il n'y a que lui qui puisse savoir.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'arrête, indécise quant à la marche à suivre.

-"Que faites-vous là, Granger?"

"Toujours aussi aimable, pense-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers son professeur de potions préféré, vu qu'elle n'en a eu qu'un."Je voudrais voir Dumbledore, il doit avoir une solution pour aider Thalia, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, je refuse de la laisser se..."

-"Oui oui, c'est bon, Granger, j'ai compris", l'interrompt Snape," votre sens du devoir a encore frappé".

Sur ce, il prononce à mi-voix le mot de passe et l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore apparaît, les faisant monter tous deux.

Albus Dumbledore est plutôt surpris de les voir entrer ensemble dans son bureau. Il lève la tête des papiers sur lequel il travaillait et les regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Snape fait signe à Hermione de parler en premier, il n'a pas l'intention de parler de ces affaires devant une élève, celle-ci en particulier.

Hermione commence donc à exprimer son inquiétude pour son amie et demande au célèbre sorcier ce qu'elle peut bien faire.

Dumbledore lui fait signe de s'asseoir:

Madame Pomfresh m'a déjà fait part de mêmes inquiétudes. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas grand chose pour Thalia. Son corps se refuse au moindre effort, y compris à l'usage de la magie. Sans doute le choc de ce qui s'est passé a-t-il été trop important. Il n'a pas résisté et il doit craindre de repasser par les mêmes souffrances. Or il est hors de question qu'elle fasse le moindre effort intellectuel tant qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé l'usage de ce corps qu'elle ne contrôle plus. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. La magie pourrait l'utiliser comme un simple réceptacle sans que sa volonté n'y puisse rien."

Si je puis me permettre, professeur", l'interrompt le maître des potions,"ce que vous craignez ne peut arriver pour le moment".

Albus le regarde intéressé, tandis qu'Hermione est stupéfaite. Elle savait que Snape était un sorcier très savant mais plus que Dumbledore, s'était totalement inattendu pour elle.

"Poursuivez Sévèrus".

En tant que rune, elle est en quelque sorte immunisée contre toute magie extérieure, du moins , dans le cas présent. Puisque son corps rejette la magie, elle ne peut utiliser de magie pour se défendre. Elle est comme sans défense. La rune qui est en elle agit alors comme bouclier. Le moindre sort glisserait sur elle, comme une banane sur un mur. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'a plus l'usage de la magie. Cela peut aider parfois" ajoute-t-il doucement comme pour lui-même.

Hermione pense que, en tant que rune et espion, cette faculté a du lui sauver la vie bien des fois.

"Mais est-ce que cet espèce de bouclier la défend contre les choses non-magiques?"

"Absolument pas. De plus, même si le sort que vous lui lancez est sensé être bénéfique, il n'aura aucun effet sur elle. Comme je l'ai dit, C'est un bouclier anti-magie, quelque soit celle-ci."

"La magie noire comme la blanche?", Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'être étonnée par le fait qu'il n'y a pas de distinction faite entre le bien et le mal.

Snape se tourne vers elle:

" La magie noire est la magie blanche n'existe pas, Granger. Cette distinction manichéenne est faite pour différencier les sorts indifférents de ceux qui, au bout de mauvaises baguettes-et je ne parle pas là de facultés- pourrait se révéler dangereux pour les autres. Mais le moindre sort est à double tranchant. La magie dépend de celui qui l'utilise. Il s'agit juste d'une question morale. Il est assez rare que des sorciers, dits gentils utilisent la magie dite noire, non parce qu'elle est noire, mais parce que les conséquences vont à l'encontre de leur morale. Mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien employer un sort de régénération de l'eau pour faire boire un assoiffé que pour le noyer."

Le ton sur lequel il a parlé fait frémir Hermione. Elle a beau lui faire confiance parce que Dumbledore lui fait confiance, à cet instant, en le voyant ainsi, si sûr de lui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le craindre.

"Bien, Sévèrus, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de rentrer dans ces considérations. Pour en revenir à notre jeune amie, le mieux serait qu'elle retrouve d'elle-même l'usage de son corps. Il faudrait la persuader qu'il peut encore lui être utile et agréable. A vous de voir."

Dumbledore se lève et fait le tour de son bureau.

"Sévèrus, j'espère que ce que vous vouliez me dire peut attendre, j'ai une petite chose à faire et qui ne peut attendre".

"C'était une question d'ordre privée."

"C"est bien ce qu'il me semblait."


	17. Chapter 17

**Une fois de plus, ce chapitre est très court. Désolée. J'ai honte...**

**Mais bon c'est comme ça !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17

Hermione réfléchit. Elle réfléchit à comment aider Thalia. Bien sûr, elle a eu quelques éléments de réponse, mais elle ne voit pas comment cela va lui être utile.

En plus, et là c'est pas la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, si elle veut d'autres renseignements, il lui faut aller voir Snape.

Ce qu'elle va être obligé de faire.

Ainsi le lendemain matin, avant les cours, elle se dirige vers les cachots en cherchant comment elle va tourner la chose.

Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau, elle frappe.

"Entrez", entend-elle aboyer. "Et ben, ça va pas être de la tarte!"

Le professeur la regarde entrer et refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'approche de son bureau sans savoir comment aborder le sujet.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence" ou le sourcil de Sévèrus s'élève de plus en plus d'un air interrogateur, celui-ci demande:

"Je me lève et on attend debout où vous me dites ce que vous voulez, Miss Granger?"

Hermione rougit.

"Euh, en fait, ben, vous savez... A propos de ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore pour Thalia..."

Silence.

"Poursuivez Miss Granger..."

"Et bien, je me demandais si..."

"Si...?"En réalité, il a déjà parfaitement compris pourquoi elle vient le voir, mais il éprouve un plaisir perfide à la laisser se dépatouiller dans ses mots.

"Si vous ne pouviez pas m'aider", dit la griffondor d'une traite.

"Non".

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Granger. Vous m'avez posé une question et je vous ai répondu, maintenant, sortez!"

Il a dit non. C'est tellement injuste, tellement égoïste de sa part qu'elle en oublie toute prudence.

"Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser comme ça."

"Si, je peux."

"Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez. Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Après cela, vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter, vous devez aller jusqu'au bout."

Il se lève, furieux.

"Il me semble que c'est vous qui oubliez à qui vous vous adressez, Granger!

Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes, et surtout pas auprès de vous.

Quarante points de moins pour Griffondor pour insolence. Maintenant, si vous tenez absolument à demeurer en ma compagnie, je peux vous donner une retenue tous les soirs de la semaine."

Son regard glacial qui est posé sur elle lui fait plus d'effet que la menace.

Lentement, elle se retourne et quitte la pièce.

Resté seul Sévèrus tente de se calmer. Qu'avait-elle besoin de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait! Comment ne comprenait-elle pas, après ce qui avait été dit dans le bureau d'Albus, qu'il ne pouvait rien, absolument rien, pour la jeune femme.

"Je ne peux rien", murmure-t-il.

Cette simple certitude le torture. Il ne peut rien pour elle qui se meure lentement dans un lit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bon, je sais, je suis lente et une fois de plus c'est un chapitre court, mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses, presque par scenettes. Mes excuses à ceux qui seront insatisfaits et bonne rentrée, ben oui quand même.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à mieux comprendre certaines choses à propos de Thalia.**

Chapitre 18

Thalia, au fil des jours, s'éloigne de la réalité pour retrouver un monde où tout n'est que paix et douceur. Thalia se rapproche petit à petit de cet autre monde, interdit aux vivants. Ses pensées ne sont plus que réveries, songes. Elle marche dans une grande prairie. L'herbe est verte, ses pieds nus en savourent la fraicheur. Elle est seule. Juste le vent pour compagnon. Le vent dans ses cheveux défaits, le soleil à l'horizon et l'herbe, toujours complice et rieuse. Thalia se sent si bien dans ce monde fait pour elle, qui la comprend et la protège de tout danger. Elle continue de marcher. Elle marche ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'imperceptiblement, l'herbe douce fasse place à un chemin de terre. Mais la terre est si chaude sous ces pieds qu'elle n'en ressent nulle gêne. Le soleil descend de son trône, la nuit fait son apparition.

Thalia continue de marcher. Mais sa démarche est toute autre. De tranquille, elle passe à assurée et préssée. D'ailleurs, elle marche sur du goudron, dans une ville. Que fait-elle dans cette ville? Des ombres volent autour d'elle. Thalia ne comprend pas. Des pas se font entendre, des pas qui ne sont pas les siens. La suit-on? Quel est ce sentiment familier qu'elle ressent? Elle l'a déjà connu, mais qu'est-ce? La peur? Elle presse la pas, sans savoir vers ou elle se précipite. Les pas se rapprochent d'elle. Que faire? Comment se défendre? Que lui veut-on? La peur s'empare d'elle, paralyse son esprit. Elle ne pense qu'à fuir, loin, vite. Avec le sentiment étouffant qu'elle n'ira jamais assez loin, jamais assez vite, que les dés sont déjà jetés. Ces autres qui la poursuivent finiront bien par la rattrapper. Déjà, elle se sent happer.

Une main qui attrappe le bras, qui la colle violemment contre le mur. sa tête cogne contre la pierre. Elle sent un doux liquide chaud coulait le long de sa tempe. Une lumière violente et une douleur aigue lui vrille la tête. Elle est inconsciente de ce qui se passe autour. A peine sent-elle qu'on lui arrache son sac. A peine entend-elle les voix décues. A peine voit-elle des ombres se rapprocher d'elle, menacantes. Une fois de plus, elle se sent prise par deux mains fortes et volontaires qui la malmène et la secoue. Une main qui ouvre son manteau. Son esprit semble s'éveiller à ce danger. Une main qui déchire son chemisier.

"Non", dit-elle faiblement, comme si cela pouvait suffir à arrêter ces mains qui prennent possesion de son corps.

Désepèrement, elle commence à se débattre, faiblement. Puis comme une force qui la soulève, elle rejette violemment ce corps qui vient de se coller contre le sien. Mais c'est trop peu, puisqu'il revient à la charge. Des mains veulent la maintenir tandis que d'autres tentent de profiter de ce corps à demi-dénudé. Soudain quelque chose passe d'elle à ses agresseurs. elle en ignore tout, mais cette chose, cette formidable puissance qu'elle a senti brièvement semble la délivrer.

Tout ce se fait silence. Thalia glisse le long du mur et lentement des larmes viennent perler le long de ses joues. Elle reprend petit à petit conscience de ce qui l'entoure et voit deux corps, allongés, à ses pieds. Des corps sans vie. Monstrueusement défigurés. Horrifiée, elle ne voit plus que ces corps. Leurs membres tordus. Et les yeux révulsés. Elle ouvre la bouche et un grand cri s'échappe de son corps meurtri.

Thalia ouvre les yeux, suffocante, de la sueur couvrant tout son corps. Elle tente de reprendre contact avec la réalité, ce lit ou elle est allongé, cette chambre blanche. Elle est en sécurité. Doucement sa respiration se calme. Thalia est de retour parmi les vivants et elle apprendra à se défendre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre.Je sais, il est encore une fois trop court. Je tiens à expliquer pourquoi. En réalité, contrairement à mes autres fics, je vois celle-ci comme une succession de séquences. Des séquences brèves et entre lesquelles les perso vivent, je ne raconte pas forcément tout. Juste les choses qui font avancer l'histoire ou qui me paressent importantes pour la compréhension des personnages. J'essaie de bannir et ce n'est pas évident la personnalité du narrateur. Par exemple, j'essaie de ne faire des descriptions que du point de vue d'un perso...**

**Voilà, j'espère sinon que vous préparez bien les fêtes de Noel qui approche à grand pas. Hélas pour moi qui ait 36 devoirs à rendre.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 19

Madame Pomfresh se dit que, décidément, cette jeune femme va lui causer bien du soucis. Elle regarde Dumbledore assis devant son bureau.

"Pompom, c'est vous qui me disiez, il y a peu, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour elle. Et maintenant qu'elle va mieux, vous vous opposez à ce qu'elle reprenne ces cours. Vous êtes contradictoire, ma chère."

"Je sais tout cela, Albus. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour elle. Elle ne peut même pas encore utiliser la magie. Il faudrait qu'elle attende, que ses pouvoirs reviennent d'eux-même, plutot que de s'acharner à les récupérer."

"Ne vous inquiéter pas. Actuellement, elle ne fait que de la théorie. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser confiner à l'infirmerie. Nous n'allons pas l'enfermer, Pompom."

"Mais la forcer..."

"Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne force personne à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est elle-même qui est venu me trouver pour reprendre les cours. Je lui est exposé la situation, comme vous venez de le faire, mais elle a fait montre d'une volonté farouche de reprendre les cours."

Madame Pomfresh semble hésiter. Visiblement quelque chose la chiffonne dans cette histoire.

"Justement. C'est bien cela qui m'inquiéte. Depuis qu'elle est réveillée, elle semble avoir beaucoup changé, elle est presque agressive, toujours sur la défensive. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler dans quel état nous l'avons retrouvée à la sortie de son étrange sommeil ?"

Dumbledore secoue la tête en signe dénégation. Il est bien inutile de lui rappeller cela. Il trouve lui-même l'épisode pour le moins troublant. Mais la jeune femme n'a rien voulu dire à ce propos et le récit de Severus, pour complet qu'il soit, n'éclairait pas sur le comportement de la jeune femme.

_Flash Back_

_Severus fait sa ronde comme à son habitude. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il tente de passer le temps. Les obligations qu'il a sont pour le moment repoussées. __Il tourne vers l'infirmerie. Inconsciemment, c'est par là que ses pas le mènent, lorsqu'il semble apercevoir une ombre contre un mur. Scrutant l'obscurité, il entrevoit Thalia qui avance le long d'un mur, comme voulant passer inapercue. __La surprise est immense: elle est consciente, éveillée, parmi eux. Elle est même debout, devant lui._

_Il s'approche._

_"Miss Mertani. Que faites vous ainsi debout? Vous devriez être couchée, vous êtes trop faible pour..."_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Thalia glisse le long du mur. Il se précipite vers elle, pensant qu'elle ne peut tenir debout, qu'elle est mal._

_"Ne m'approchez pas!"_

_Il se rend compte alors qu'elle s'est plutôt recroquevillée, comme un animal peureux. Il fait un pas._

_"J'ai dit ne m'approchez pas."_

_Sa voix est stridente, elle est terrifiée._

_"De quoi avez-vous peur, Miss? Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je vais juste vous reconduire à votre lit."_

_"Non. Que me faites vous?"_

_Sévèrus est de plus en plus perdu. Il ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à Thalia, ne sait comment l'aider._

_"Je ne vous fait rien, Miss, je vous jure."_

_"C'est faux. Vous faites forcément quelque chose, je ne peux pas utiliser la magie."_

_Severus soupire de soulagement, ce n'est que cela. __Evidemment se réveiller sans ses pouvoirs doit être déstabilisant. _

_"Ecoutez, Miss, je vais aller chercher madame Pomfresh, d'accord. Elle vous expliquera tout."_

_Mais il n'a pas besoin d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Celle-ci qui a entendu la voix de Thalia arrive en courant._

_"Que se passe-t-il?" demande-t-elle, essouflée."Miss, que faites-vous debout. Nous allons vous recoucher, venez."_

_Mais la jeune femme est incapable de se relever. Comme elle est toujours sous la protection de son bouclier, Severus fait mine de s'approcher:_

_"Je vais vous aider à regagner votre lit. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Vous voyez, Madame Pomfresh est là."_

_Thalia tourne la tête vers celle-ci qui lui fait un signe encourageant. Son esprit encore si confus, semble s'éclairer, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose._

_Elle se tourne vers Severus:_

_"Vous...!"_

_Alors doucement, elle se laisse aller contre le torse de Severus qui la soulève et la porte jusqu'à son lit._

_A peine est-elle couchée, a peine l'a-t-il recouvert des draps qu'elle s'est endormie d'un sommeil enfin réparateur._


	20. Chapter 20

**Un nouveau chapitre après des semaines de non postages, je sais c'est pas bien, vous avez le droit de me frapper ! **

**Hé pas si fort ! Bon, vous avez le doit et l'obligation morale de me laisser une tite rewiew.**

* * *

Chapitre 20

De nouveaux jours s'écoulent. De nouveau, tout est routinier pour Thalia. Si elle ne peut encore faire usage de la magie, du moins a-t-elle repris son apprentissage théorique. Plus obstinée que jamais elle se plonge dans le travail.

Depuis son réveil, elle demeure obsédée par l'idée qu'elle doit apprendre à se défendre, à se battre, non de façon instinctive, hasardeuse, mais en connaissance de cause, sachant ce qui ferait mal...

En elle, c'est installée la volonté de tout savoir, y compris sur l'ombre qui semble planer sur le monde des sorciers, Lord Voldemort. Insidieusement, elle interroge Harry. Elle sait ce que tout le monde sait, qu'il est le survivant, mais elle sait aussi tout ce que l'adolescent lui a confié dans des moments d'errance et de solitude, dans ces moments où il ne voulait plus être le Survivant, mais simplement lui.

Mais à présent, presque aveuglée par sa volonté quasi maladive d'apprendre, elle ne voit plus en Harry un jeune adolescent perdu, mais une source d'information.

D'ailleurs Harry a bien senti que le regard de Thalia sur lui a changé. Il a l'impression de perdre une part de lui-même en perdant cet unique regard, un peu comme à la mort de Sirius. De nouveau, il doit oublier qu'il est si jeune, il n'y a plus qu'une personne pour lui rappeler que la vie est aussi faite de rires et d'amusements. De nouveau pèse sur lui le poids de son destin.

Mal à l'aise, il tente d'éviter Thalia. Lorsqu'elle le voit, elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire des allusions sur les différentes fois où il s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort. Ces questions sont d'une précision médicale, combien de temps pour jeter un sort, quelques distances adéquates, comme si dans le feu de l'action on pouvait y prêter attention.

Et puis, lui même est très occupé. Régulièrement, il se rend dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour parfaire son apprentissage. Car il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, à apprendre sur Voldemort. Pour apprendre sur Tom Elvis Jedusor, ses forces, ses faiblesses, son histoire.

Il sait plus que jamais que tout repose sur ces épaules.

Ce lourd fardeau, il ne peut le partager avec quiconque, et quand bien même il le pourrait qu'il ne le voudrait pas. Non par orgueil, mais parce que ce fardeau lui semble comme un ultime message de ses parents, morts en le protégeant, en faisant de lui ce qu'il est, l'espoir du monde des sorciers.

Il repense aux paroles de Snape avant l'étrange intervention de Thalia.

Oui, ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour lui, de même que Sirius. Albus l'a toujours protégé, parfois à ces dépens. Hermione et Ron sont toujours prêts à le suivre, quel que soit le danger.

Le bâtard des cachots a touché un point sensible. Mais il compte bien lui prouvé, et à tout le monde, que lui aussi est capable de se battre, de se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aime.

Ginny s'impose à son esprit, ses yeux rieurs, son rire, son odeur douce et vanillée.

Oui, il pourrait mourir pour elle, de la même façon qu'elle lui donne une furieuse envie de vivre. Peut-être à cause de cela d'ailleurs.

Au final, il a le sentiment de ne pas être si éloigné de Thalia que cela. Lui aussi doit apprendre, maîtriser toujours plus pour survivre, pour vaincre.

Thalia est dans la bibliothèque, de nouveau, elle cherche un livre qui pourrait la renseigner sur ce qui s'est produit, sur ce qu'elle est. Mais elle ne trouve aucun livre qui réponde à ses questions, pas la moindre allusion, comme si elle n'existait pas.

Et pourtant, elle veut savoir.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'est perdue, ne sait plus qui elle est et oscille entre ce qu'elle a toujours été et ce qu'elle devient.

Depuis qu'elle sorti de l'infirmerie, elle a lu tous les livres sur les runes de la bibliothèque, y compris ceux qui sont normalement indisponibles pour les élèves. Mais en vain.

Distraite, elle se lève et quitte la bibliothèque sous le regard triste de Madame Pince qui la voit mener sa quête de puis son arrivée.

"Mademoiselle Mertani!"

Thalia écoute vaguement les paroles de la bibliothécaire. Que peut-elle lui dire qu'elle n'a pas trouvé!

"Peut-être devriez-vous demander à quelqu'un qui s'y connait?"

Thalia ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Comment n'y a-t-elle pas pensé plus tôt.

Madame Pince sourit en voyant partit la jeune femme, persuadée qu'elle a bien fait de lui conseiller d'aller voir le professeur de runes.

Thalia, elle, se dirige vers les cachots.

Il est bientôt midi, le professeur Snape a fini ces cours, il pourra, lui, répondre à ces questions. Après tout, il est lui-même un être-rune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouve devant le professeur honni, attendant une réponse.

Elle ne reçoit qu'un soupir.

"J'ai déjà peu de temps, je ne peux..."

"J'ai le droit de savoir."

"Je ne le conteste pas, mais vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi. Allez à la bibliothèque", ajoute-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y trouvera rien.

Thalia tente le tout pour le tout.

"Je viens de la part du directeur."

Il plante son regard dans le sien.

"Miss Mertani, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je vous prie."

Elle ne bronche pas, ne détourne pas les yeux de ce regard qui semble la sonder.

Au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'il acceptera. Il ne peut en être autrement.

"Très bien. Ce soir, 19h à mon bureau. Vous aurez une heure, pas une minute de plus."

"Merci", dit-elle simplement.

Elle quitte la pièce, le laissant s'interroger sur le revirement qu'il venait de subir plus qu'autre chose.

* * *

**Et en plus il est court le chapitre, quel auteur détestable, n'est-ce pas ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bon, un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour le temps que ca m'a pris patati, comme d'hab quoi ! Vous devez commencer à être habituer...**

**Alors voici le chapitre des grandes explications, j'espère que je suis claire dans ce que je voulais dire, même si j'ai des doutes, vu que c'est une faculté dont je semble dépourvue... **

* * *

Chapitre 21

A 19h, précisément, Thalia frappe à la porte du maitre des potions.  
Elle est impatiente. Enfin, elle a une chance de se connaître réellement.  
Lorsque le porte s'ouvre, elle entre précipitemment comme si cette dernière risquait de se refermer sur elle.  
Comme toujours Snape ne le regarde pas. Ilse dirige vers son bureau et s'y appuit avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.  
"Bien! Que voulez-vous savoir?"  
Thalia est un peu prise au dépourvu. Elle pensait que ce serait un peu comme les cours, qu'elle n'aurait qu'à écouter, qu'à recevoir une somme d'informations déversée en elle. Elle comprend alors que si elle veut se connaître, elle devra partir à la recherche d'elle-même, que tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire ne sera rien si elle ne fait pas elle même cette quête.  
Mais par où commencer? Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle ignore qu'elle ignore jusqu'aux limites de son ignorance.  
Un peu hésitante et consciente que cela ne consiste pas une réponse, elle dit:  
"Tout!"  
"C'est beaucoup!"  
Il a dit cela avec un air narquois. Sa curiosité l'amuse et le gêne à la fois. Il se souvient être passé par les mêmes chemins, la même envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond de son être. Quelle était cette force en lui?  
Il se souvient du désert qui l'entourait alors. Personne ne pouvat répondre à ces questions, une fois encore, il était seul.  
Et aujourd'hui, cette jeune femme est au seuil de découvrir cette même solitude. Peut-être pourra-t-il quelque chose pour l'apaiser, mais si peu. Il y a si peu à dire.  
Et puis, c'est une chose si personnelle en lui, qu'il n'a jamais partagé avec quiconque. Même Albus ne peut comprendre cela, ni l'aider.  
Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il commence:  
"Vous avez certainement du vous renseigner sur les runes, leurs fonctionnements, leur origine...  
Disons que l'écriture runique qui est encore utilisé aujourd'hui n'est que la tentative de matérialiser un pouvoir.  
Disons que,... si nous prenons la musique. Nous l'entendons, nous savons qu'elle existe, mais il n'y a aucune preuve palpable pour nous de son existence, elle pourrait tout aussi bien sortir de notre imaginaire et c'est d'ailleurs parfois le cas.  
Il en va de même pour la magie.  
Ce que tous les sorciers pratiquent, ce sont des applications de la magie, un peu comme le solfège. Nous ne faisons que lire une portée. la magie, ce sont les notes dont les runes sont la transcription.  
Vous et moi, nous sommes la musique à l'état pure, celle qu'aucune note, qu'aucun solfège ne peut transcrire, ni qu'aucun autre musicien ne peut pratiqué.  
Je ne sais pas si je suis clair.

Il y a eu d'abord la musique et après l'écriture musicale, les instruments aussi.  
Si nous nous rapprochons plus des runes, c'est que les runes sont la toute première tentative réussie de transcrire la magie. Mais il y en eu d'autres par la suite. Les potions, les incantations... ne sont que d'autres formes de transcriptions de la magie.  
Souvent les enfants, où même quelques adultes qui ne se contrôlent pas, font des choses sans le vouloir par la force de leur sentiment. On pourrait dire que c'est un reste de la magie originelle. Mais nous, nous sommes la magie originelle.  
Comment vient-elle en nous? Pourquoi nous, plutôt que d'autres? j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Personne n'a répondu à cette question, comme à beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.  
Il va falloir vous habituer aux questions sans réponses. Il existe peu d'êtres-runes. Il est déjà extraordinaire que deux se rencontrent ainsi. Il semble que ce soit le hasard, en tout cas une volonté dont personne ne saisit le sens. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe actuellement, les runes ne sont bonnes, ni mauvaises. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir bien trop grand pour qu'il soit celui d'un clan, d'une cause.  
Vous semblez posséder le pouvoir de transmettre un grand pouvoir magique, de multipler les forces d'autrui. C'est ce que vous avez fait à Harry. Cependant le pouvoir d'une rune n'a aucun effet sur une autre rune.  
Cependant, il vous faut faire attention. La magie circule dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler des couloirs, or maintenir ces couloirs vous fait puiser dans vos réserves d'energie, d'énergie vitale. Si vous ne coupez pas le lien,si vous ne refermez pas le couloir à tant, c'est la mort.  
"Et vous, quel est votre pouvoir?"  
"Celui de regénérer l'énergie vitale justement. Je suis une rune de guérison. pour les raisons que je vous expliquais, le peu que nous savons des êtres tels que nous se rapportent aux runes. Mon pouvoir se rapportent à Lagu, la rune de la croissance organique, de la fuidité, du soin. Je dois avouer que c'est aussi de ma rune que je tiens mes facilités en potions.  
Toujours est-il que nous savons peu de choses sur nous mêmes, malgrémes recherches, je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace de savoir sur les êtres-runes.  
"Commnet ne me suis-je pas rendu compte plutôt de ces pouvoirs?"  
"Sans doute n'aviez-vous jamais été en danger jusque là! Disons que votre inconscient n'en a pas ressenti l'utilité? je pense que beaucoup de runes s'ignorent car elles se refoulent."  
Il semble percé comme un certain mépris de ces dernières paroles. Malgré elle, elle se sent agréssée.  
"C'est facile pour vous, vous avez grandi dans cet univers. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point le monde est désert quand... quant vous ne savez plus vers où vous tourner."  
Elle croise son regard. Il la regarde. Silencieux. Quelque chose traverse un instant son regard. Quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose de léger et de fragile. Quelque chose de tendre. Mais un instant seulement.  
Le masque reprend sa place et un petit rictus apparait.  
"Mais, heureusement, il nous reste tonton Dumbledore."

Cette phrase, si étrange dans la bouche de Snape, la fait rire.  
Oui, c'est vrai, il reste Dumbledore, toujouts présent, à l'écoute, léger, comme un oncle chaleureux qui prendrait soin de tout le monde. Cette appellation lui va bien.  
"Je vous avais promis une heure!"De nouveaux, le sérieux, le strict.  
Dans les couloirs, elle repense à cette phrase: "il nous reste tonton Dumbledore". Qui aurait cru que Snape pouvait avoir de l'humour. Et surtout pourquoi s'était-il inclu dans ce "nous"? Il lui semble qu'un lien supplémentaire s'est tissé entre eux à partir de cette phrase.  
"Nous avons peut-être plus de chose en commun que je ne le pensait".

* * *

**Tintin, c'est fini ! Si vous ne voulez pas attendre six mois avant d'avoir la suite : Rewiewez moi ! Je sais c'est pas bien, mais personne a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien XD**


End file.
